


novae avis

by Saricess



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, got the jl and yj, some of the batfam as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: After her powers go haywire and injure her friends, Raven goes to a relative for help to control her new powers. She makes a shocking decision and tries to stick with it while old and new people come into her life.





	1. Haywire

**Author's Note:**

> i have seen numerous fanfic where "raven runs away" so i decided to make one myself :)

It was a normal day for the Teen Titans; wake up, have breakfast and do anything until the alarms rang and head to the destinations of trouble - they kicked butt, saved the day and went home, resuming of the activities they did before.

They had numerous alarms this day, even if it is their work the team wouldn't mind time off, even for a day. They just came back from a robbery that happened at 10pm, it didn’t take long to defeat them and let the police take them to prison - but Cyborg was hungry and so they stopped for some donuts and other sweet things from a bakery that graciously let them in late before heading back home - arriving at almost 11pm.

After indulging in sweets they decided to call it a night, Cyborg put the alarms on and they all retreated to their rooms one by one.

Raven was happy to be back in her room, she didn’t like leaving it much and found great comfort in the space - not that she minded her teammates, just sometimes they can be a little much for her. She much more preferred the quietness of her room then the roundness of the living room, she was thankful that Robin would sometimes try to get everything to calm down.

_ Sometimes. _

Signing she took of her cloak and fell back on her bed, the soft duvet calling her in to rest and sleep which she happily applied - normally she would read before sleeping but tonight she was worn out.

It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep, curling under the covers and snuggling her head against the pillow - she didn’t ever want to wake up.

Unfortunately luck wasn’t on her side.

A sharp pain filled her chest which quickly made her sit up, she clutched the area where the pain was coming from and took deep breaths - however it wasn’t dong much use. The pain got sharper, her head got fuzzy and she could feel her powers surging up, she grit her teeth and tried to force her powers back down, doubling the pain.

Then in a quick moment her power flew out, she screamed as her powers flew around the room, the pain and amount of power becoming too strong. Her room was covered in red and black magic, she watched the colours slowly fade into the normal blue of her room.

Raven panted heavily, trying to regain her breath back, she didn’t know how long time had passed before they was a loud banging at her door.

“RAVEN!” it was Robin - she wanted to tell him not to come in but her voice wouldn’t come out, seconds later her door opened- normally she would be angry at someone for coming into her room but right now she couldn’t find herself to care.

“Raven!” he rushed to her side immediately, hands on her back attempting to soothe her - he didn’t say anything until her panting for softer “Are you ok? What happened?”

She slowly looked up at him and was shocked at what she saw.

His uniform was full of cuts, skin of bruises and marks on his head, she was going to address them before the others came rushing in - all in the same state as their leader.

“Friend Raven are you harmed?” Starfire flew to her side, the boys standing before her.

“Dude what happened?” Beast Boy asked as he looked around her room “Raven your room!”

“I..know” she tiredly told him, her strength not back yet.

“Easy girl, take your time” Cyborg told her, she followed his advice and waited until she had strength to talk.

“I...I don’t know what happened” she started “I was asleep but woke up because I had a pain in my chest, nothing I did made it go away. It messed with my powers, they felt stronger for some reason, I tried to hold it but the pain only got stronger. Then it all got loose, I don’t know what happened, all I remember is the pain”

“Oh Friend Raven” Starfire looked at her worriedly, the others with equal looks to hers.

“But why?” Beast Boy asked, looking confused “Why did your powers suddenly go…” he waved his hands about but everyone knew what he meant.

“I’m not sure...wait” her eyes suddenly widened “What day is it?”

“July 2nd” Cyborg replied, which only made shocked the girl more.

“That must be it…”

“What do you mean Rae?”

“It’s been one year one year today of my fathers defeat”

“And that is the reason of why this has happened to you?” Starfire summarised, Raven nodded.

“It makes sense” Robin agreed “Even if your father is dead, something like this is was bound to happen?”

“I’m not sure, but it’s the only thing I can think of” Raven said before looking at them again “But, what happened to all of you?” she questioned “I understand the state of my room but…”

“We kinda had the same thing as you” Robin replied “We all woke up feeling this pain and your powers”

“So that’s why…” everything clicked inside of her “My powers did this...I did this…”   


“You did not Friend Raven!” Starfire strongly disagreed with her friends words “You are not to blame for this”

“Yeah girl, don’t blame things that aren’t your fault” Cyborg smiled at her, Raven appreciated it but she didn’t feel any better. She signed and close her heads, rubbing her forehead.

“You ok?” Robin asked in concern, Raven nodded her head.

“Just tired”

“I don’t blame you, we should all go back to sleep”

“Suits me” Beast Boy stretched his arms before walking to the door “Night Raven!”

“Night Rae, if I see you tomorrow morning still blaming yourself you get no waffles” he playfully scolded and rubbed her head before going back to his room.

“Friend Cyborg is right, your are not to blame, we are here for you” Starfire smiled at and kissed her cheek before flying out the door - not forgetting to wave as she left.

“You sure your ok?” Robin asked again, Raven rolled her eyes playfully at him and nodded.

“Yes Boy Wonder I’m fine, just need some sleep”

“Ok, my room is just down the hall if you need me ok?” she nodded at him once again and he smiled “Good, goodnight Raven”

“Night Robin” 

After the door shut Raven signed and fell back against her bed, she didn’t understand what had happened, her only clue being the year anniversary of her fathers defeat. She had enough trouble controlling her previous powers, how was she going to handle these ones?

_ There’s only one person I can go to _ she decided as she sat up, retrieved a bag from her wardrobe and pack it with necessary things; clothes, books, potion ingredients and other supplies she would need. 

When she had everything she took a deep breath  _ I’m just teleporting, there’s no need for much magic, just teleporting _

Concentrating she conquered up the requires magic and influenced herself with her dark raven, seconds later she appeared in a different room. Looking around there was a grey sofa with two armchairs at the side on an angle, a white table in the middle and to her left and open kitchen which she would hardly see due to the lack of light.

“Raven?” she quickly turned to the source of the voice to see a brunette women, dressed in a white tank top and grey shorts looking at her with a shock but tired face.

“Adena” she acknowledged “I need your help”


	2. A helpful friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after transporting herself to a friend's apartment, Raven tells them about the previous nights events in hopes they can help her.

Raven woke up in the morning to the smell of bacon, a kettle boiling and the little sounds of metal clanging, she sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking towards the source of the sound; a young man dressed in grey yoga pants and a short sleeved black shirt stood over the stove, he had quite tanned skin and short curly grey hair. 

As if he had eyes on the back of his head, he turned to her when she at up “Good Morning” he greeted warmly - his monolid eyes were a beautiful shade of light blue that she didn’t know people could have.

“Morning” Raven replied as she sat on her knees and moved the cover on her so that it was wrapped around her shoulders.

“Did I wake you up?”

“The bacon did”

He chucked before the kettle clicked, signaling it was done. The man poured the boiling water in a white cup and stirred it before walking to Raven and gave it to her “Careful, it’s hot”

“Thank you” she carefully took it and blew before taking a sip  _ Ah _ she sighed as laid back on the couch, the herbal tea hitting the spots.

She heard a door opened and turned her head to see the woman she saw last night “Morning”

“Morning Rae” she yawned before walking over to the man and gave him a kiss on the cheek “Morning Hanuel”

“Good Morning Adena” he smiled and gave her a plate which had bacon, two sausages, scrambled egg and two hash browns on “I got your breakfast ready”

“Aw thank you” she smiled “I hope you made yourself some as well”

“Don’t worry I did” he chucked “Just making some tea”

Adena nodded and sat down next to Raven on the couch “How was the couch? Did you sleep ok?”

“It was fine, I slept longer then I expected to” she replied, Adena smiled.

“Well you usually wake up early in the mornings, a sleep in will do some good”

Raven nodded as Haneul placed a plate of breakfast in front of her on the table before sitting down in an armchair, she thanked him again before she dug in - the others following.  She listened as they talked to each other between bites, Raven didn’t normally do things like this with the Teen Titans but Adena and Haneul were different.

After they finished Adena washed up while Haneul made Raven another cup of tea, when finished they sat back in their previous, Adena not sitting as close this morning as she knew Raven needed her space.

“So” Adena started “Do you want to talk now or wait, we don’t want to rush you”

Raven shook her head “No, it’s fine” maybe this was a part where Raven could tell the difference between these two and the Teen Titans, unlike her team Adena and Haneul would wait for Raven for her to tell them their troubles - they would ask if she was ok will telling first and if she said no they would leave her until she was ready. The Titans we a “need to know now” basis, she understood that but sometimes she just needed time.

“It happened last night” she started “Just minutes after I fell asleep I felt a sharp pain in my chest and my head got fuzzy, but my powers, they started to...rise up”

“Rise up?” Haneul repeated “Like their levels of power got higher?”

She nodded “Yes, I tried to hold it in and hoped it would go down and back to normal, but it did the opposite. The more I tried to hold it in the more painful it got, it got too strong and I lashed it out, it was when I was trying to catch my breath back did Robin and the others came. All their clothes were full of cuts and their skin and bruises, the same happened to my room”

“Do you know why this happened?” Haneul asked, Raven gave a slight nod.

“That day it was July 2nd, a year after I defeated my father, I think it has something to do with that”

“You could be right” Adena spoke “Perhaps it’s like an every year thing? On the anniversary of you defeating Trigon this might...happen again?”

“That sounds possible” Raven thought “I came here in hoping you would know why and how it’s happening” she said as she looked at Adena.

Adena looked at her sadly “I’m afraid I’ve never heard of anything like this nor know a person who has” but then she suddenly smiled “Why don’t we ask my Father? He should know”

“A good idea” Haneul nodded and turned to Raven “What do you think?”

“I think you right” Raven agreed looking at Adena “We should talk to him, he’s more experienced” 

“Ok” Adena nodded “Let’s all get changed before we go, I don’t want to walk in there like this”

Raven chuckled as she watched the two go back into their bedroom, Adena came out a minute later and gave some clothes to Raven for her to wear before heading back in her bedroom. Raven went into the bathroom and changing into her clothes, she wore grey jeans with a black shirt that said “if you listen closely you can hear me not caring”. She rolled her eyes at Adena’s clothing choices, the woman knew how to amuse her.

When she was changed she went back to the living room to find two all dressed and ready, Adena wore an off the shoulder grey jumper with black skinny jeans with black boots while Haneul wore a grey and white checkered shirt over black skinny jeans and black boots, almost the same outfit, just with different tops.

“Thanks for the clothes” Raven said as she walked to them, Adena smiled at her and took her folded clothes she used to sleep in from her hands.

“No problem! They should do for now but if you want to go shopping for better fitted clothes just say so” she said as she put the folded clothes into the washing machine.

“I’ll give it a thought” Raven wasn’t the one for shopping not wearing any other clothes except from her leotard and cape, even when the team went out to eat they still didn’t change into any other clothes. It felt a bit weird for her to be wearing normal clothes, but she couldn’t deny that they were comfortable.

“Do you know where he is?”

“In his bar as usual” Adena replied as she walked back “He’s been there for a few days, we picked a good time to see him”

Raven hummed and looked at the older woman as she stood by her.

“Everyone ready?” she asked, they nodded and she held out her hands, Raven taking one and Haneul taking the other “Ok, Let’s go”

Power influenced all of them and Raven felt her body shift before stopping and the power disappearing, simple transporting magic Raven knew all too well, Adena’s only felt slightly different as her powers were only slightly similar to Raven’s.

When she looked around she saw that they were in a desert area, plain roads and blue sky for days and only one building for miles. She looked up to see the big and tall wooden building, it looked like a normal house from the outside but she knew inside it was far from normal -  like everyone always says, never trust a book by it’s cover.

She followed Adena and Haneul inside and wasn’t surprised to see the room so luxurious, the bar was black with neon lights at the bottom, dark leather booths and sofas spread out with numerous cushions and tables to hold their drinks - pop music playing through the speakers on the ceilings where different coloured lights shone. 

_ Yep, this is a bar alright _ she thought as they walked to the counter where a dark skin woman stood behind, dresses in a black tank top and a bit of her black jeans could be seen - half of her face covered by a white masked. When she saw them walking towards her, her eyes immediately went to Adena and smiled brightly.

“Adena!”

“Mother” she greeted warmly as the older woman hugged her, after they parted she gave the same welcome to Haneul who smiled warmly at her. When her eyes fell on open they widen and looked at her in surprise.

“Raven, what a pleasant surprise” she smiled before hugging the young girl, Raven gave her small hug back before she let go - Raven wasn’t much of a hugger but she didn’t mind it with people she felt comfortable around.

“What brings you all here? Not that I’m not happy that you are here....”

“We have a slight problem” Adena told her “Is Father here? We need his help”

“Of course! Even if he wasn’t, just one word from you and he’ll be straight over” Adena brightened up at her words which amused Raven, despite being at the age of 20 she still acted like a giddy child for her parents, she found it quite cute.

“Just take a sit, I’ll go get him”

“Thank you Mother”

As the woman walked away the three sat in a U shaped booth, going from Raven - Adena - Haneul.

Raven looked at the brunette woman sitting besides her“I take it things have gotten well with them?”

“Who?” Adena asked before realising who Raven was talking about “Oh! Yeah it’s been going good, not gonna lie it has been quite awkward but I’m happy we’re becoming closer” she smiled, Haneul took hold her of her and gave her a comforting smile, making Adena smile wider.

“I’m glad” Raven said truthfully, Adena has had a busy and shocking year that changed her life forever, it’s how the two of them met and have been close ever since. Raven was happy that she had Haneul by her side when everything was going on, he support her and was at her side 24/7 - he helped her go through the changed in her life and has stuck by her every step of the way. 

She was brought out of her thoughts another presence came at the table, she looked to see a tall and slender man with bright blonde hair and blue eyes - he leaned towards Adena and kissed her forehead before smiling gently at her.

“Adena Dear, so good to see you again”

“Same here Father” she smiled as the man sat across from them who looked at Haneul.

“Ah Haneul my boy, it’s good to see you again too”

“Yes Sir, it’s good to see you again too”

“How many times must I tell you to not call me sir” the man chuckled.

Haneul smirked “Everytime I call you Sir, Sir”

The man chuckled again and his eyes fell on Raven, he had the same reaction as the woman before him before he smiled at her “Raven Dear! Long time no see”

“It has been a while” she commented, the last time she came here was a few months ago where it had been a birthday party - it was loud and busy but she did find some of it enjoyable.

“Mazikeen Dear has told me you need my help?” he looked at them and the three nodded, he laced his fingers together before placing his hands on the table “So what can good old Lucifer do for you?”


	3. The fallen angel himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven tells Adena what happened at Teen Titans Tower and asks for her help, only problem is Adena doesn't think she can, but she knows someone that could.

As Raven explained Lucifer listened and focused on every word she said, whens she finished as stroked his chin as he thought.

“I see”

“Do you know why this happened?” she asked him, her insides begging that he knew - so when he nodded she felt relief.

“You are correct when you said it has something to do with your father, as it has been a year since his defeat and in that time the power he held as forged together. That day when you felt your powers get stronger was because his powers have now become yours”

“What?” she looked at him in shock, her father’s powers...were now hers?

“There’s no need to worry” he quickly assured her “This has happened to many children such as yourself who parents of demonic power have passed away, their children being given their power”

“Ok…” Raven managed to speak “So what now? I can’t just leave things how they are, what of something like yesterday happens again?”

“Of course not” Lucifer agreed “The only option is for me and Adena to help you control your new powers, with our help he should be able to do the work quicker then normal”

“And how long would that be?”

“A year, perhaps more”

“A year?” Raven was no stranger to trying to control her powers, she done it her hole life and was almost successful last year when she defeated her father, bot now that’s come to bite her in the ass. All those years of training to control her powers and she has to do it again?

_ At least it’s a year, better then a whole decade _

“Raven?” she jumped at the sound of Adena’s voice and looked at the brunette who wore a worried expression. “Are you alright? You can take some time if you want”

“Thank you but I’m fine” she breathed “I want to get these powers under control so that I don’t hurt anyone else”

Lucifer gave her a sympathetic look “That wasn’t your fault Raven, but I agree with your statement, if these powers aren’t under control they could damage a lot more then a bedroom”

“So does that Raven has to live here?” Haneul asked, Raven found herself wishing no was the answer.

“Not exactly” Lucifer replied “She has to be with me and Adena, wherever we can stay is up to her, unless she wants to stay here”

“I want to stay in England” Raven said quickly “I want to stay with Adena and Haneul...If that’s ok”

“It’s more then ok!” Adena beamed at her “Your always welcome to stay with us as long as you want” 

Haneul nodded in agreement and patted her arm, she felt relief by their words. She looked at Lucifer who also nodded in agreement.

“Very well” he said “I have a house over there which we can all stay in, does that sound good?”

“I think we’ll enjoy it” Haneul chuckled, Raven finding herself and the others amused by that statement.

“I’m glad” Lucifer smiled “I’ll have it arrange for our arrival, for now let’s have a drink shall we?”

“Yay!” Adena cheered “I’ll have Vodka and Lemonade please”

“As you wish” Lucifer teased and looked at the others “What would you like?” Haneul ordered a Gin and Tonic while Raven ordered a plain lemonade, as Lucifer went to get the drink Raven smirked at Adena.

“Still disobeying the American Laws?”

“Hell yeah!”

* * *

After Adena’s 5th vodka and lemonade Lucifer got the call that the house was ready for them to move into, unsurprisingly Adena was far from drunk and not even a little bit tipsy thanks to her angel and demon DNA.

After giving a quick goodbye to Mazikeen Lucifer transported them to his house, it was a lovely tall and wide white building surrounded by trees and bushes of the lush green garden held in by the black gates that surrounded the area, one look at it and Raven would of thought a rich person lived here. 

_ Then again this is Lucifer we’re talking about _

Raven followed behind them as Lucifer led them inside t where they stood in the hallway, it had an old classical feel to it with the dark walls and wooden staircase that twirled to the next floor,  entering a door on the left was the living room - a huge space with two grey couches opposite each other with arm chairs at they’re sides, a huge landscape mirror along the back wall with a fireplace - the wall opposite to them filled with books. The windows on the far wall brought in the light into the dark room.

“This is...quite nice” Raven commented as she looked around, Lucifer smiled at her.

“Thank you dear, the decor was done by Mazikeen and Adena themselves, absolutely lovely it is”

“Father” Adena pouted, embarrassed by her father’s words making him chuckle.

“Now now dear I only speak the truth” They all knew that, Lucifer never has and never will lie in his lifetime, he finds it crass and undignified.”Now then, I shall show you all around before dinner”

He led them all around and showed them every room in the house, studies, the library, bedrooms, game room, the gardens, the kitchen and the training grounds.

“You have a training ground?” Raven asked the fallen angel in surprise, he nodded.

“Yes, this is where I have trained Adena her powers and abilities, and where we will help you control your powers. Don’t worry about being seen or hurting anyone, there’s a shield around the house so that other civilians cannot hear or see us use our powers”

He led them back inside where Adena and Haneul insisted on making dinner instead of one of Lucifer’s employees, he gave and decided to play a game of chess with Raven - due to their high intelligence and strategic the game went on longer then expected before it ended in Lucifer’s win

“Almost Raven dear, a couple more moves then I would of lost”

“That’s what you always say” Raven replied before she heard heels clicking against the floor, she looked up to see Mazikeen walking in, Lucifer smiled when she appeared and walked to her.

“Welcome back Dear” he kissed her on the lips as she hummed.

“Thank you Dear” she smiled and looked at Raven “Oh your playing a game? Did you win this time?”

“Sadly no”

Mazikeen chuckled “Don’t worry, you will someday”

Haneul then came back in and announced dinner was ready before addressing Mazikeen They entered the kitchen and sat at the long dark wooden dining table as Adena laid out the plates of food on the table, once she sat they all thanked her and Haneul before digging into their food. Like the morning Raven listened as they all talked to each other as they ate, putting in comments here and there, even after they finished their food they didn’t move and continued to talk before Haneul washed the dishes.

By that time it was only 8pm and Adena decided she would go back to her and Haneul’s flat for clothes and other materials, it took her about five minutes to get everything she needed and come back. Haneul helped her everything away before they joined Raven, Mazikeen and Lucifer in the living room, the fallen angel and demon sat together on one couch while the other trio sat  on the opposite.

“Would anyone like a drink?” Mazikeen asked as she poured a drink for Lucifer, who thanked he before he took a sip.

“Whiskey please” Haneul answered, causing Lucifer to smirk.

“Atta boy”

Mazikeen rolled her eyes and poured Haneul his drink and gave it to him “Adena?”

“Vodka!”

“Didn’t you have vodka and lemonade earlier today?” Mazikeen asked with an eyebrow raised, Adena nodded “And you want more?” 

“Yes please Mother”

Lucifer let out an amused chuckle as Mazikeen gave in and poured Adena her drink, she would always give in when Adena called her “Mother”.

“How about you Raven? Anything you would like?”

“Erm...I’m under age”

“So am I” Adena retorted “Well in this country”

“You’d get arrested”

“Hah! Like to see them try!”

Raven rolled her eyes “Fine, red wine please”

“A classic” Lucifer smirked “I like it”

Thanking Mazikeen for the glass, Raven took a sip as they all began to chat once more, they talked about recent events, what’s going on in their life’s, hobbies and past memories. Raven listened as they told their stories and found herself enjoying them, she wished she could join in and talk about memories but all she had were bad ones. She wanted new ones, good ones that she can share like everyone else, ones to laugh and smile about.

Looking at the people around her who were smiling and laughing, she wondered if staying with them would allow her to have such memories.

_ Only time can tell _ she mused as she took another sip.

As the hours went by the conversation slowly dies down and their glasses near empty, looking at his watch Lucifer stood up “I think it’s time you lot went to bed”

Haneul gave a mumble reply which made Adena giggle “I think Haneul agrees” she stood up and gave her father a hug before kissing him on the cheek “Goodnight Father”

“Goodnight Adena Dear”

She did the same to her mother as they wished each other good night before she gently helped Haneul stand up, putting his arm around her shoulders “Goodnight Rae, see you all in the morning”

“Goodnight” Raven told her before she stood up and looked at Lucifer “Thank you very much for what your doing for me”

“It’s quite alright Raven Dear” Mazikeen gently smiled at her.

“Anything for my granddaughter” Lucifer said “Maybe now you could call me Grandfather?”

“Maybe” Raven looked at him amused “Goodnight”

Goodnight Raven/ Dear” they chorused as she walked up the stairs, coming to a hallway and walked to the third door on the right.

Her bedroom was a bit smaller then what it was at the Tower, it had a queen size bed with a desk at the opposite wall and a wardrobe on the left, another door on the right which led to her en-suite bathroom. There was folded up pyjamas on the end of her bed which Adena left for her, changing into them she hanged up what she previously wore and got into bed

Lying under the duvets Raven thought back to what had happened today, staying with Adena and Haneul before meeting Lucifer who thankfully knew what was happening with her powers and was would now help her control them with Adena's help, and now living with them all under one room.

_Kind of like the the Teen Titans_ she mused before feeling guilt  _ I wonder what they’re doing right now, are they looking for me? Do they even know I’m gone? _

Along those thoughts was one that made her jump  _ Would they even care if I’m gone? She shook her head Don’t be ridiculous Raven! Of course they miss you! They’re your teammates, your friends! _

But as she drifted off to sleep, the last thought she had would haunt her  _ Maybe they’re happy that I won’t cause trouble anymore... _


	4. First Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Day at the new house and many things happen

When Raven woke up the next morning she had to stop as she wasn’t in her normal room before remembering she was staying. Looking at the bedside clock she saw it was 8:30am and was surprised by how late she slept in as she normally woke up early in the morning, pushing the covers off her she changed into some clothes Adena put in her wardrobe and wore a black long sleeved top and black skinny ripped jeans. She put some socks on before wearing some white slippers - after brushing her hair and deemed herself presentable she made her way downstairs where she heard noises from the kitchen.

Walking in she was greeted by the sight of Adena, Haneul and Mazikeen cooking breakfast, from the smell it looked like the cooking was going well - Adena and Haneul were good cooks as Raven had tried their cooking many times, however she hadn’t tried Mazikeen’s yet, but by looking on how the two tried to keep her away from cooking told Raven that the woman wasn’t good at the task.

Adena was the first one to turn to Raven and smile at her, probably because she sensed the half-demon come in.

“Morning Rae” she greeted warmly “Want some breakfast?”

Raven nodded “Please” she didn’t bother to ask what was on the menu because she knew it would be delicious. Haneul came over and handed her a cup of tea which she took gracefully “Thank you”

“Adena sensed you coming so I made it just in time” he smiled “There’s only normal tea so far”

“It’s ok” she assured him after taking a sip “It’s not bad”

He nodded “That’s good, take a seat, breakfast will be ready shortly” he motioned to the dining table just a few feet away, Raven nodded and sat at one of the seats facing the people in the kitchen. She saw a chair move out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Lucifer, dressed in a white formal shirt and black trousers with his blonde hair brushed up.

He smiled at Raven as he sat down “Good Morning Raven, did you have a good sleep?”

“Good Morning, yes I did thank you” she replied, he seemed happy with her answer.

“Good, if it was uncomfortable I would of got a new one”

“There’s no need for that”

“Oh Raven dear I insist”

“Is Father trying to buy something expensive again?” Adena asked as she set a plate of food on the table to Raven - consisting of two sausages, fried egg, beans and two hash browns  _ An English breakfast _ Raven recognised  _ much better then Americans  _

“Nonsense dear” Lucifer said acting innocently “I only stated if Raven had troubles sleeping I could buy her a new bed”

“Uh-Huh” Adena looked unconvinced “And what kind of bed were you thinking of buying?”

“One from ‘The French Bed Company’”

“They’re over £1,000!”

“Yes and?”

“You can’t spend that much money on a bed!”

“If it’s worth it”

“It’s not!”

“He wouldn’t really pay that much for a bed would he?” Raven asked thinking this was just a joke, but the way Adena looked at her made her think twice.

“He would! He brought me a £50,000 coat because I said that I needed to buy another as the one I had didn’t keep me warm”

Raven gave Lucifer a ‘are you serious look’ and he shrugged.

“Only the best for my family”

Adena was about to speak again but Haneul and Mazikeen came in with the rest of the food, when all the plates we handed out and everyone was seated they all dug in.

“What where you two arguing about?” Mazikeen asked after taking a bite of sausage “It sounded like you were fed up Adena dear”

“Father was going to buy Raven a bed from ‘The French Company’”

Mazikeen gave Lucifer a look who ignored it and continued to eat his breakfast, Mazikeen soon following afterwards.

It was when Raven was halfway done that Haneul spoke.

“Sir, me and Adena wondered if it was alright if we go food shopping”  Haneul asked Lucifer “There are some things that we need”

“I’ll say yes if you call me ‘Stepdad’ or ‘Dad’” Lucifer smirked “Anything other then ‘Sir’

Haneul blushed in embarrassment “Erm-”

“Father!/Dear!”

“What? He’s part of the family so calling me ‘Sir’ is out of the question’”

Mazikeen rolled her eyes and smiled at Haneul “Ignore him sweetie, you and Adena may go shopping at anytime you want. There’s no need to ask permission”

“Thank you Maze”

Mazikeen smiled at the nickname “No problem dear”

Lucifer looked betrayed at Haneul making Adena giggle, they continued to eat until they’re plates where full - Mazikeen had offered to wash the dishes but unlike what she saw in the kitchen, neither Adena or Haneul tried to stop her.

_ Guess she’s good at cleaning _ Raven mused.

“Do you want to come shopping with us Rae?” Adena asked “It’ll be good to get stuff you like as well, English and American foods are a bit different”

Raven thought about it for a moment before nodding “Ok” she wasn’t really a fussy eater, but there foods she preferred over others, just like she preferred herbal tea over the other makes. She could buy countless packs full of it when back at the tower which thankfully no one else touched.

Her heart immediately sunk thinking about them, just like last night she wondered on how and what they were doing, they would surely be worried about her wouldn’t they? She hadn’t left a not or anything saying where she was so they must be freaking out on where she is.

_ Maybe they’re not bothering...No stop that Raven! They’re your friends, people who have helped and supported you, of course they’re worried! _

Shaking her head at the thoughts she went back to her bedroom to brush her teeth and change her footwear into black boots and grabbed a black jacket from her wardrobe before going back downstairs, Adena and Haneul already there.

Adena was dressed in normal ripped jeans with a white turtleneck tucked in and black shoe with red roses on the side along with a black leather side bag, Haneul wore black wide leg jeans and a black shirt with a dark levy knee length coat along with open black flat shoes.

“Ready to go?” Adena asked, Raven nodded and was led outside to where a black Mercedes car sat. Haneul go into the drivers with with Adena in the passengers and Raven in the back, it was a short drive to the town centre where Haneul parked the car before they went inside. Haneul got a trolley while Adena pulled out the list which Haneul made earlier and it included Raven’s herbal tea, when Raven looked at the list she became amused to see how many chocolate related items were written down and looked at Adena.

“Did you expect anything less from me”

“Not really” 

Adena giggled and scanned over the list “Ok we’ll get these first, if you see anything you want Rae just tell us ok?”

Raven nodded and followed them, she looked through the items as she walked down the isles of foods, drinks and whatnot; asking Adena if she could put some stuff she liked into the trolley that wasn’t on the list to which Adena nodded happily. Raven felt a bit bad by spending more then what they were going too, but both Adena and Haneul insisted for her to put anything she wants in the trolley; she made a note to pay them back later.

“Ok now that we’ve got all of that, now for the booze”

“Christ” Haneul chuckled at Raven’s mutter as they watched the brunette happily walk down the alcohol isles “Just how many isles do they need for alcohol? Surely there isn’t that many is there?”

“Oh there’s quite a lot” Haneul responded as he walked with the purple-haired girl “Different makes, countries they come from and flavours. People have different tastes so they also have a lot of options”

Raven hummed, taking in his words “What’s your taste then?”

“I like strong ones, and Britain does a good job of them, Adena likes them as well but she prefers one with a sweet flavor. What about you?”

She shrugged “I’ve only had red wine, never really thought about anymore”

“Don’t let them hear you say that” Haneul said, referring them to Adena and her parents “They’ll have a whole tasting taste to find which ones you like so they can have them for when you visit more”

“Are you serious?”

“Well they did that shortly after I met them, so sadly no”

Raven sighed just as Adena came up to them, a handful of bottles on her arms which she carefully placed in the trolley.

“I got some things which I know at least one of us likes” she smiled seemingly proud of herself “Let’s pay now ok?”

They agreed and paid for the shopping, Raven panicked over the price which Adena and Haneul told her to calm down and think nothing of it.

“Relax Rae, it’s Father’s money” but she didn’t care.

_ I definitely need to pay them back _

They packed the bags in the boot they drove back to Lucifers house, they unpacked everything with Adena and Haneul saying they would be making lunch, Raven took this time to take a shower as she didn’t earlier. After she dried and got change a knock came to her door and she used her powers to sense who it was.

“Come in” The door opened and Adena walked in, shutting the door behind her and walked up the young girl.

“Hey” she said gently “I noticed you were feeling down after breakfast, do you wanna talk about it?”

Raven stood silent for a moment, she didn’t want to bother Adena with her feelings after doing so much for her, but in that sense wouldn’t it offend the woman for not telling her? Besides Adena was a good person to talk to if you needed to, so Raven nodded at her. 

Adena sat on the bed with Raven following after and waited for her to speak.

“I’m thinking about my friends” she told the brunette “I didn’t leave them a note or anything to say where I was going so they must be worried about me, and I feel guilty for it”

“Well you did just have a shock by your new powers and didn’t know what to do, you can’t really blame yourself as your were scared for what was happening” Adena said.

Raven hummed “I was thinking about it last night and ...and I wondered if they were worried about me…”

“What do you mean?” Adena asked confused.

“I wondered if they are worried and looking for me, I’ve caused them a lot of trouble with not telling them who I really am and not being in full control of my powers...I just felt like, like maybe they’re happy that I’m gone....”

“Oh Raven…” Adena look at her with a sullen look and put and arm around her “There's no way they’re feeling like that, I understand why you might think that way but I promise you it’s not true. I think they truly miss you and are freaking out where you are”

Adena’s words did comfort the dark bird, her touch and tone of her voice helping her calm down and think clearly “I want to tell them that I’m ok, but I don’t want them to know where I am. They’ll make a big deal out of it want want me to go back...but I don’t want to, not like this”

Adena’s hand squeezed her shoulder “That’s alright, how about you write them a letter? I’ll deliver it for you if you want? I’ll put it in the living room and avoid them seeing me”

“That...sounds like a good idea” Raven commented “I’ll do it after lunch”

“Ok, there’s no rush so take as much time as you need”

“Even if it finish it at 1am and want you to deliver it then?” Raven smirked.

“First of all, yes I would and second I would scold you for being up at that time”

“You stay up till past 1am”

“Because I’m older” Adena teased “I’ll leave you to it then ok?” Raven nodded and Adena patted her arm before walking out, Raven sat there for a couple of minutes before brushing through her damp hair. After putting on some socks she went back downstairs and immediately smelled the delicious cooking as she walked into the living room, and was greeted by the sight of Mazikeen pouting in her seat on the couch. 

“I guess Adena and Haneul kicked you out of the kitchen?”

Mazikeen nodded “Honestly those two, they act like my cooking has killed”

“Has it?”

“Only three times”

_ Then it’s a good thing she’s been kicked out _

“Sit with me” the woman said as she patted a seat next to her “We haven’t talked for a while” Raven raised an eyebrow before complaining and sitting next to the demon.

“What do you want to know”

“Oh the normal things, how are you? Are you feeling well?”

“Oh” Raven blinked “Well I am very well today, I feel good”

“Good” Mazikeen nodded before grinning “Now let’s move onto personal, got a boyfriend?”

“W-What?” Raven sputtered, her cheeks heating up.

“No? What about a girlfriend?”

“N-No I don’t have any!”

“Really” Mazikeen looked at her in surprise “But your such a beautiful girl, I’m sure men and women throw themselves at your feet”

“That never happened to me” Raven said “They found me creepy so they stayed away”

“Creepy?! Who the hell said that?!” Mazikeen shot up in anger “I’ll show them creepy, tell me their names and I’ll show them now”

“Please don’t” Raven wasn’t used to the women’s anger, so it made her a shift on her seat “What’s done is done, I don’t care what they say”

“Are you sure?” Mazikeen asked, Raven nodded and the women sat back down “Still, if anyone says anything bad about you I’ll smite them”

Raven chuckled “To be honest I’ve never thought about dating anyone, or falling in love. With the way my powers are Ii can’t afford to feel those kinds of things, with my prophecy I didn’t think I would live to find love like that”

“Well things are going to be different know” Mazikeen said warmly as she put an arm around Raven’s shoulder “You Father isn’t here anymore so he can’t control you, from now on your in control, of your powers and the way you feel. After your training is done you’ll get to experience things you were told you couldn’t, we’ll make sure of it”

Raven felt her heart warm at Mazikeen’s words, everything touched her so genuinely that she felt tears coming but she held them back. She was grateful to have the demon by her as well as the others.  “Thank you...Mazikeen, those words mean a lot” 

_ They truly do _

“Lunch is ready!” 

“Finally” 

The two went back into the open kitchen where Adena and Haneul laid the food out on the table, everyone (including Lucifer) quickly sat down and began to eat, complementing the two young adults for their cooking.

“Aw Thanks”Adena smiled “We’re making dinner as well, Haneul is in charge of dessert”

“Oh? And what delicious sweet will we be having tonight?” Lucifer asked the young boy with a smirk.

“It’s a secret” Hanuel teased before going back to eating.

“Adena-”

“Like Hanuel said, it’s a secret”

Mazikeen giggled as the fallen angel deflated, they soon finished and she went to clean their plates; ushering them out so she could have “her space”

“How much space does she need to wash the dishes?” Raven muttered which caused Lucifer to smirk.

“Will wonders ever know” and brushed his hair back “Ah Raven Dear, I left a little something on your bed, take it as a welcome present”

Raven was about to open her mouth in protest but the blonde held up his hand “I won’t hear any of that, why don’t you see what they are?”

She frowned but went to her room anyway, went she walked in she immediately noticed things on her bed, walking closer she saw that they were books; books about Shakespeare, Edgar Allen and other writers she loved. She wondered how Lucifer know, but the remembered Adena.

_ She must of told him they were my  _ _favourites_  the half-demoness smiled  _ They really do know how to care for me _

She felt like reading one straight away but remembered she had to do something before  _ Right, my letter _ and sat at her desk, pulling out some paper and pens from one of the draws. She thought long and hard about what she wanted to write, planning it on paper but throwing it away when it didn’t work; finally when she planned one she was happy with she write it out. After she was done she neatly folded it and wrote her name on the top, looking over it she was full of emotions; happy, sad, angry, hurt etc.

_ This is for the best  _ she told herself  _ I’ll learn to control my powers so that I won’t hurt anyone ever again, if I stayed with them more bad things would happen. It’s better this way. _

Leaving the letter on her desk she decided to read a book to get rid of the thoughts of her team, pass halfway through  **‘Hamlet’** Haneul told her dinner was ready. She followed him back to the open kitchen and took a seat at the table, thanking the two young adults once again for their cooking before digging in.

As always they conversed, Raven paid some attention but her thoughts always went back to the Teen Titans, she tried to get them out of her mind as she ate and focus on what the others were saying. When dinner finished Mazikeen once again washed the plates and Haneul went with her, they were looking forward to Haneul’s dessert, Raven included; she wondered what he would make them as he prefers spicy to sweet.

When Mazikeen came back with Haneul behind with a large box full of small green and pink coloured cookies with a flower pattern on, Raven was impressed like the others. 

“What are these?” she asked as she picked a green one up and it felt soft much to her surprise.

“They’re called ‘Dasik’ which in your language means tea cookies, each one is flavoured by the colour; the pink is omjia tea and the green is matcha green tea”

Raven took a bite of the matcha green tea, it melted in her mouth and it tasted delicious “Wow...this is good”

“Right” Adena agreed as she ate a pink one “They’re so cute too, just like the chef who made them” she smirked at Haneul who blushed, Lucifer chuckled at them before taking a bite of his own.

“They’re delightful Haneul, simply divine. I hope you make more of these”

“Thank you Sir, I would be happy to make more if anyone would like me too”

“Of course we would dear, these are delicious” Mazikeen commented as she ate another one, they stayed like that even after the tea cookies were gone; when it struck midnight they retreated to the living room, Mazikeen went to bed early for the night as did Haneul, leaving Lucifer, Adena and Raven.

“I have something that I want to discuss with you Raven” the fallen angel said as he said in his armchair, the two girls sitting on the couch across from him “As you know, I have spent a lot of time in my office, but what you don’t know that in there I have prepared a training schedule”

“A training schedule?” she repeated, Lucifer nodded.

“To help control your powers me have to be careful and go in order, we cannot have you learn how to do a simple spell such as creating a wall then move onto changing the weather and then how to control how much power you should put into them; the difference is too high and could mess with your control, so I have created the perfect schedule on what to learn one after another”

“I..I see” Raven nodded “So if you have all this ready, does that mean I can start soon”

“Of course, we could start in a couple of days if you would like-”

“I was thinking more like tomorrow” Raven cut him off, her words earning surprise by the two “It might seem to quick but I want to start learning as soon as possible, too long I’ve had little control over my powers and trying to control my emotions because of my father, but now that I know I can learn to control and finally feel emotions that I’ve wanted to for so long I want to start straight away, if you’ll allow me”

Lucifer and Adena looked at each other for a minute, perhaps having a mental discussion, Raven didn’t rule out the possibility. Finally they turned to her and Lucifer gave her a warm smile.

“Ok Raven, if that’s what you wish then we’ll start tomorrow. But I have to warn you that this will not be easy”

“I didn’t expect it to be”

Lucifer nodded and stood “Well then, I’ll be going to bed now, don’t stay up too late girls” and kissed them on the foreheads.

“Goodnight/Goodnight Father”

* * *

“Here’s the letter” Raven said as she handed the folded piece of paper to Adena, when Lucifer left the room they talked a bit about the training tomorrow, Adena managed to relax the young girl of her worries which made her feel good.

Adena nodded “Anything else you want me to give them?”

“No, this should be enough”  _ For now I hope _

“Ok, I’ll see you early in the morning ready for training” she patted Raven’s head as she nodded.

“Thank you Adena, Goodnight”

“Night Rae”

After the door closed Raven changed into her pyjamas and layed in her bed  _ I wonder just what I’ll be doing tomorrow, I wonder what the Titans will do once they read my letter _ she thought as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. 

* * *

“That was quick” Haneul commented as Adena appeared in their bedroom, laying in the bed as he watched her.

“Just teleported in and out, no biggie” she changed into her pyjamas, a long sleeved black top and matching shorts before going into the bed and snuggling up to him; his arms immediately wrapping around and pulling her closer. “I hope they understand her”

“If they’re her friends then they will, they know how her powers work, if anything I’ll be surprised if they don’t”

“If they don’t I wont hesitate to kick  their asses”

“I know” he kissed her forehead “I wouldn’t stop you”

“Would you join in?”

“Maybe”

She giggled and kissed his cheek “Goodnight Haneul”

“Goodnight Adena”


	5. The Letter

Robin woke up the next morning just like every other one he had; wake up early, do his hair and teeth, change into a clean uniform (including his mask) and went to the rooftop of the tower. Normally he would see Raven either meditating or just watching the sunrise, it had been a thing for them to sit their together after she defeated her father, Robin enjoyed it because Raven would start to change, more smiles, laughter and teasing; she was becoming someone she wanted too for so long and the leader couldn’t be more proud of her.

He thought with what happened last night that he might see her but was surprised when he didn’t “Maybe she didn’t feel like it?” he asked himself “I’ll give her some space” he decided as he sat down and watched the colour of the sky go from black to orange, and soon saw the bright blue sky of new day. He stood up and stretched before making his way downstairs to the main room, when he entered the sounds of Beast Boy and Cyborg hit his ears.

“For the last time BB I ain’t having tofu!”

“Why not Cy? I’ve most of the animals you’ve eaten! How can you be ok with that?!”

“Because they’re not you stupid!”

Robin signed “Seriously guys, can’t you just cook your own things?”

Cyborg turned to his leader with anger all of his face “That’s what I was doing before Grass Stain over here decided to butt in and try to make me have tofu”

“It’s good! Beast Boy defended.

“It’s not!”

“Ok Ok, Cy you go back to whatever you were cooking” The metal man was more then happy to follow orders “Beast Boy, stop trying to make everyone eat tofu, we don’t like it and prefer to stick to meat”

Beast Boy pouted but did as his leader said, thankful that the two had stopped Robin made himself some coffee and sat at the dining table, a plate of eggs, four strips of bacon and two pancakes; he looked up and smiled at the cook.

“Thank’s Cy, just what I needed”

“No problem Rob” he grinned and went back to cooking, Robin didn’t spend any time and dug into his meal just as Starfire flew in looking distressed.

“Friends, have you seen Friend Raven?” she flew over to them, the boys looked at each other and shook their heads.

“She wasn't here when we came in” Beast Boy said as he pointed to himself and Cyborg “She’s normally here before us”

“She wasn’t on the rooftop today so I figured she was still in her room, with what happened last night I think she needed some time alone” Robin told, Starfire shook her head.

“But I went to her room and she didn’t answer me” the beautiful alien told him “Normally she would give me as you would say, a grunt, and that she would be a minute”

“That’s strange” Cyborg said “Maybe she went for a flight to clear her mind?” he suggested, it sounded plausible.

“Maybe” Robin rubbed his chin and started to think, would Raven really fly out at this time of the morning, or earlier? “Let me contact her with my communicated her, we should know where she is then”

Starfire looked relied at his idea, he pulled it out and flipped it open “Robin calling Raven” he waited or a few seconds but no answer came “Robin calling Raven” still no answer came “Raven can you hear me? This is Robin calling, we need to know where you are and if your safe”

“She’s still not answering” Beast Boy pointed out as still no answer came “Maybe she wants to be left alone for a bit, you know how she is, Raven likes to be alone”

“No she doesn’t BB” Cyborg frowned “She hates being alone and you know why” ignoring the younger ones look he tapped his arm “I’ll track her communicator to see where she is”

“Good thinking Friend Cyborg, even if Friend Raven does not answer, we can still know where she is”

“Well according to my tracking it says that she’s still in her room but I can’t sense her heartbeat”

As soon as Cyborg finished his sentence Starfire and Robin flew out the room, Cyborg and Beast By followed behind them and caught up at Raven’s door. Robin hacked in to get the door open and they immediately ran in; Raven nowhere to be seen.

“It is as Friend Cyborg said, her communicator is till here” Starfire said as she picked up Raven’s communicator from her bed and showed the others.

“Some of her clothes have gone from her wardrobe, books are missing as some of her potions” Cyborg stated as he scanned the room “Looks like she went somewhere”

“Did last night really mess her up that bad that she left?” Beast Boy asked.

“She also took out the tower and us when her powers went haywire BB, I think it’s a good enough reason”

“Well why are we just stranding around, we must find her!”

“Starfire wait!”Robin quickly caught her arm before she could fly  off “I don’t like this many more then you do, I’m worried about her as well but we need to think; what happened last night really scared Raven, she thought everything was her fault that we got hurt-”

“But it wasn’t!”

“I know” he said “But I think we need to let Raven have her space, she needs time to think and get together. If we go to her we could mess up. Let’s leave her alone for now, and if she isn’t back later tonight we’ll go out and find her, ok?”

Starfire hesitated but nodded “I do not want her to be alone”

“I know”

“I wish I could know that she was safe”

“I know Star, let’s just trust Raven ok?” the alien nodded and she hugged him tightly, he rubbed his hand along her back, gently soothing her.

“Don’t worry Star, Raven will come back tonight, just you see”

“Thank you Friend Cyborg”

Robin gently pulled back and patted her head “Let’s have some breakfast shall we?” at the mention of breakfast their stomach grumbled.

“I got to some eggs, bacon and pancakes if you want any Star”

“Oh yes please Friend Cyborg”

“How about some tofu?”

“No thank you Friend Beast Boy”

“Why not? It’s better then meant”

“Oh I know you didn’t just say that Grass Stain!”

Robin sighed and shook his head before following the trio out, now having to deal with another food argument.

* * *

Ever since then they hadn’t heard anything back off Raven, no calling back on her communicator or giving them a message, not even telling Robin through their mind-link on where she was or if she was ok, Robin tried to contact her through it but kept feeling he was being forced out and he didn’t understand why.

It had just gone 1am when they entered the common room, tired and hungry after dealing with Plasma one again late at night. Cyborg turned the lights on and immediately went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a six-foot long sub.

“Come to papa baby” he grinned as he started to eat, savouring the taste. Beast Boy pulled out some tofu and put some barbecue sauce on before eating, mumbling on how good it was.

“Friends! Please look!” Starfire loudly said as she flew to them, a folded piece of paper in her hands.

“What is it Starfire?” Robin asked after getting a cup of water, Starfire handed him the paper.

“I found it on the couch,” she told him, “It has Friend Raven’s name on” he put his cup down and saw Raven’s name written on it, unfolding the paper his eyes read over the words, his shoulders lowered as he got to the end.

“Well what does it say?” Cyborg asked impatiently “Read it to us”

Robin took in a deep breathe before reading:

_ “Dear The Teen Titans _

_ Hey, it’s Raven. It feels weird writing to you like this but I have too, if you noticed the lack of presence it is because I’ve left. After what happened that night I couldn’t sit still, my powers are growing and I hardly have control over them and if I continued to stayed then it might of been the same, I left to see someone who I trust and knows about my powers, they have taken me too see someone with higher knowledge who knows what’s happening to me and will help me finally have control over my powers. _

_ It is a very strict training and I need to be around these two people for it, and for that reason I have chosen to not come back. It may sound harsh but this is what I need, what I have to do so that I don’t cause any harm to anyone and anything anymore, I have made this choice free of my will so please understand. _

_ It is said that this training will take about a year, however this could change depending on me and my powers.  _ _ I ask of you not to try to track or find me, as I said before I have to do this, the people who I am with know what they’re doing and I trust them completely. Once again I hope you all understand this, I will miss you all. _

_ Raven” _

The group looked at Robin in shock of what he read, they couldn’t believe what they heard; Raven left them.

“Raven...really did leave us?”  Beast Boy’s ears drooped.

“She left to control her powers BB”

“But still…”

“I’m proud” the boys looks at Starfire in surprise “I’m proud of Friend Raven for doing this, as mean as it is to say, I do not think we would of been much help for Raven and her powers. I believe she has done the right choice in finding people who can help her”

“But aren’t you sad Star?”

“Of course I am Friend Beast Boy, I am sad that I cannot see and talk to Friend Raven in such a long time period, but if helps her then I will not”

“Starfire’s right” Robin agreed “We may not like it but Raven has made her choice and I think it’s a good one, of course we’ll miss her but this is the best thing for her”

“And when she comes back we can throw a big party for her welcome, we could invite the other members as well.”

“Oh what a glorious idea Friend Cyborg! I cannot wait to make Friend Raven food from my home planet”

The boys pales at the girls words, every member of the Teen Titans knew of Starfire’s cooking and feared it, even Raven.

“I’m sure Raven will love that Star” Robin smiled at her, unable to tell her what he really wanted to say “Let’s all go to bed, it’s kinda late now”

The others agreed, they decided that Starfire should keep Raven’s letter safe in her room ; on their way to their rooms Beast Boy couldn’t help but think of something that was never mentioned.

_ She never said when she was coming back…. _

* * *

Throughout the year the team continued on doing what they always do, fight crime and save the day, they thought of Raven every day and couldn’t wait for her to come home; Cyborg had made a calendar crossing off the days as they went by, looking forward in a years time.

But what they forgot, except Beast Boy was that she didn’t say when she was coming back; from when a year passed they were confused why their friend didn’t come home, a few months into the year with no word from Raven they tried to contact her but ended up with nothing.

Days turned into months and turned into years, they still didn’t hear anything of their friend and couldn’t even find her when they tried to track her down.

They heard nothing, until five years later.   
  



End file.
